Best Friend
by sickenedisherstory
Summary: A girl who does no have any friends due to her inability to speak since 10 years old. When she returned to Japan and discovered... PLease read and comment! Rukawa OC!
1. Chapter 1

I remember the day well.

It was the most unforgettable and memorable day in my life.

The day I first met him, I thought, "Why?" Why did he have such beautiful features which not anyone has? He made me feel inferior, like an outcast.

He was playing basketball in the basketball court just around my neighbourhood. I've just transfer school to here at Shohoku High.

I watched him dribble the ball back and forth, side to side, as if there was a disembodied figure playing with him. Pushing up my glasses, I watched, enraptured by his swift, big yet subtle movements. I signed, regretting not bringing along my drawing tools, so that I can draw him and show it to brother. Shin loves basketball too.

I stayed hidden behind the tree for hours before I leave. Dazed and distracted, I accidentally bumped into a group of delinquents. Shock robbed me off speech and kept me rooted to the ground. When I gained my conscious, I realized I was surrounded by them, eyeing and glaring at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the worse to come as they threw awful words at me. "What an ugly girl! I thought it was some chick!" "Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!" Their incessant chanting rang in my ears.  
_//I knew! I knew! Just stop it!//_  
I wanted to shout for all I care. A swift hand snatched my glasses off my face. The 'snatch thief' twirled it with his fingers, and held it up high as I tried to reach and take it back. "Now, now, you are not mute are you?" I flinched as he grabbed my wrist and shook it hard. I looked at him fiercely, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Well, you don't look so bad now without this atrocious glasses of yours. Haha!" He burst out laughing with the rest, revealing a broken tooth. His disgusting saliva fall like rain droplets on my face. I reached to wipe them off my face, and yanked my other hand away from his grip. He stopped laughing and smirked, "Getting mad aren't you?! How about this, I'll return this to you if you strip your clothes off!"

I was appalled. I did not think things will carry these far. I clutched my bag to my chest for protection as I felt hands trying to rip of my sleeves. I struggled and pushed my way through them but to my dismay, they had erected an impenetrable wall around me.

_//Hurry, someone save me// _

A hand grabbed mine pulling me forward, as I tried to pull back, but it was too strong, I felt myself being pulled out of the group of delinquents. I was surprised , taken aback, and I prayed thankfully for my savoir. Bewildered, I smiled blissfullyas I was hauled away from the delinquents

_//Hurry bring me away//_

Finally we stopped running, the hand that held mine let go. I looked up and met his eyes. Blue, cold with a tinge of concern. I blinked twice realizing who it was. I felt a pair of hands seized me as I fainted.

_//Kami…/_/


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I woke up in a jolt. I looked around my surroundings as memories of previous occurrence played back in my head.

_ // Where am l//  
_

I picked up the jacket on my lap that had previously wrapped around my body. I took in the name on the jacket.

_// Rukawa Kaede//_

I fingered the letters on the jacket unconsciously and smile.

_// his jacket… // _

'Click'

I heard one of the doors opened and quickly stood up and turn toward the direction of the sound. _// Oh my…// _

There he is looking more beautiful than before. I stared agape as he walk towards me half-naked. I felt blood rushing to my face as he touch my forehead. "Daijoubu?" he asked. I were about to faint again, fortunately, he remove his hand fast enough for me to breathe.

I do not know what came over me. A sudden wave of emotion flowed through me. I don't know whether its happiness or exhaustion. I cried. For the first time since my mother died seven years ago. I watch his slit-like eyes widen a little, and then he frown.

_Flashback_  
_I was only ten when mother died. It was excruciating for me. I saw dad cried for the first time on the day of the funeral. All dressed in white, I stood in front of my mother's coffin crying softly, bowing down looking intently on her. I will not be afraid…if …if she opens her eyes and speaks to me, I definitely won't. _

_Two small hands reached out and wrapped around me, trying to console me. _

_"Daijoubu?" he cooed. I turned around and saw his blue eyes staring benevolently at me. I cried harder. _

_// who is he again// _

_After the funeral, my dad made plans for me and my brother to migrate to  
_ _America__ to study. He wanted to forget everything thing here and start anew, just like he wanted us too. I was not given the time to contemplate nor protest. I did not say good bye to him. I have not spoken since the incident... _

_End of flashback _

My crying subsided. I gradually looked up and met a a pair of icy blue eyes. I felt something sway in my gut.

_// Strange, those were familiar… //  
_  
Then I realized he was pointing to the other room. "Go change" At once I looked down, my ears became hot. I am in a messy situation. My sleeves are torn with the first few button left unbuttoned. He motioned to me again to the toilet again. Without hesitation, I made my way there briskly, I thought I was about to faint from embarrassment. He roughly shoved me into the toilet with a set of clothes and towel in my arms.

I locked the door and pressed my back against the door as I slide down it. I breathed in deeply. It was all too much for me. Too much for a girl like me.

* * *

Like it? please make a comment before u leave! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback _

_I was twelve. I tripped and fell hard on my face as a group of Amrican kids jeered. "What' sup dumb girl? Can't talk?!" I pushed myself off the ground, but only to be pushed back down again. Laughter rang in my ears. I was infuriated. //This it it! I'm not going to take this anymore. No one like me here, so do I hate them// I grabbed one of the kid's leg and bit it hard. "AHHH!" The person kicked me hard with another leg but I held on and bit harder. "This girl has gone mad! Wild! Get her!" I felt myself being kicked all over my body. When they finally stopped, I was panting and I slowly slide off her leg. Blood was oozing out of her wound, I saw tears flowing down her face. I was anticipating it, I smile triumphantly. "Crazy girl!" They left me alone there, disordered and injured. It was till evening when my brother came to fetch me home. I could still remember the look in his face when he saw me. He broke down and cried, hugging me tightly. Being unable to speak had brought many worries to people whom I love. I love my brother very much, just like he love me. He became my best friend. My only friend. _

_End of flashback_

I stepped into the shower blissfully, the warm water washes me as I thought bout what happened earlier. An overflowing happiness overwhelmed me. Have I made a friend? Finally?...

_

* * *

_

_Rukawa POV_

I lifted my pillow and retrieve a silver locket and held it to my face. I saved her from a group of delinquents yet she did not mutter a word of thanks..sheesh.. and now she's taking a bathe in my house. Great...

But...Her eyes, her cries...is so much like her...

_"Rukawa!" A boy, only 3 years older called out to me. Beside him was his sister running towards me as well. She was my best friend. But she did not know that, I hadn't told her._

_Shin went to get drinks for us while i continued to play by myself. The ball went in the hoop once again, i smirked. The ball rolled to her feet and she picked it up. She held it tight to her chest, the other hand clutching a silver heart-shaped locket as she held out for me to see. I stared at her angelic face, puzzled. "What?" i asked. She dropped the ball, as my eyes followed the ball where it rolled into the drain. I frowned. _

_All of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around my neck, as trting to fix the latch of the locket. I was surprised for a while due to the close contact. When she was done, i lifted the locket up to examine it. I look back down to her, her eyes was gleaming with excitement. I opened the locket and to my astonishment. There was a picture of myself on one side and hers on the other side._

_" You like it?" her timid voice quivered with happiness_

_My eyes softened, unconsciously, i pulled her into my arms and embraced her. "Thank you, Aya..."_

End of flashback

I found myself staring at the pictures again. "Hai..." I signed

Just then, the toilet door open, her head appeared slowly behind the door and glance at my resting form on my bed. She shyly stepped out of the toilet, it seems the shirt is too big for her, she is lucky not to have her shorts ripped. I quickly slide the locket into my pocket. I get off my bed and motioned for her to the living room.

"What's your name?" I asked without looking. I heard her breathed in deeply, i turned and faced her. I was caught off guard when i saw two enlarged brown eyes pouring into me. She was flustered yet smiling like an idiot. I frowned. _//What is up with her//_

* * *

I held my breathe when he asked for my name. 

//Finally! I'm going to make a friend! My name! name! name! What is it again?! Shit! Pen! pen! pen!// I

scurried throught the house to look for something to write.

//Oh my, he is getting annoyed now! Hurry! Just wher...AH! Found it!//

I found a pen tucked under the cushions and i wrote my name on my palm frantically. I held my palm out high for him to see. I saw his eyes widen. "Aya Hikari"

I blushed when he held my wrist. //Hand to hand contact! Just like friends do!// I thought childishly.

I noticed him taking out a heart-shaped locket and examine it again and again, each time looking at my palm. His mouth was slight agape with wonder.

"Aya Hikari?" He asked and i nodded my head frantically.

He stared at me longer, making me feel uneasy.

"I'm Rukawa..." He said slowly as i cocked my head aside. //Uh..huh. I think i know that//

He brought the locket close to my face impatiently. I studied it carefully, trying to take in what is he trying to show. It is silver and heart-shaped and a name engraved on it and..

//Wait, my name is on it! Why?!// Then it came to me. I grabbed the locket from his hand, uncertain. //It can't be him...//

I anxiously open to look for the pictures that was suppose to be in there. //Oh my...its really...// I lifted my head up to him, tears welled up in my eyes. We stared at each other for a long time, studying each other. //I finally remember his name...how could i forget...he was my bestest best friend//

His mouth curved up to a smile as he open his arms, his eyes ever warmer than before. Slowly at first i walk towards him, still dazed, before he pull me into his arms, threwing me off guard. //He did it again...//

"I finally found you" He whispered.

-The End-

* * *

There will be a sequel if you guys want it! R&R and tell me whether you like this anot:)) 


End file.
